


sing terribly afar

by voleuse



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-18
Updated: 2005-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men Kara Thrace has slept with, and two she's given serious thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing terribly afar

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 2.05. Title adapted from e.e. cummings' _it may not always be so_.

_i. Samuel T. Anders_

After the game, he asks her if she wants a drink.

She tells him it's a terrible line, then kisses him and asks him to show her, anyway.

He smells like salt and tastes like blood, but she doesn't apologize for elbowing him in the face earlier.

They're barely inside the closet masquerading as his quarters when she slams him into a file cabinet and yanks at his waistband.

"Hey, slow down," he says, but he's tugging at her shirt as he says it.

She crouches, licks a stripe up his stomach, up his chest, and laughs when his eyes roll back.

She wants him, and she can have him, now. For a fleeting second, she thinks it's a nice change, but then his mouth is hot against her neck, and she doesn't want to think at all.

_ii. Gaius Baltar_

She's lost at cards before. It's just been a few years since she did so unintentionally.

The doctor leers at her over his glass of ambrosia. She'd hit anyone else for doing that, but he's just won two cigars off her, and violence at this point would be too obviously petty.

When he deals the cards out again, his hand brushes against her wrist and lingers.

She'd hit anyone else for doing that, too, but he looks at her like he's afraid to look elsewhere, almost. That's interesting.

He's too smooth, a little greasy, but the worlds have ended, and he's easy on the eyes.

She raises her eyebrows at him, and he stares at her tanks like he can see through them.

Even then, he wins the next hand. She thinks that's interesting, too.

_iii. Lee "Apollo" Adama_

It's been three days since any raiders appeared on the DRADIS, and she's finally off-shift.

Sharon mentions scuttlebutt about letting civilians visit the observation deck, now that things have calmed down. It seems like a good idea, so Kara slips away to the observation deck herself.

The room is empty, still, and the stars are bright outside. She slouches in one of the benches and lights a cigar.

"I thought you might be in here." Lee drops into the seat next to her.

She shrugs. "Needed a break." She takes another drag from her cigar, sighs out smoke.

She doesn't watch him, but she can feel his body shift, his CAG-perfect posture melt, until he's almost the guy she remembers from flight school.

She brushes her arm against his, and they stare out into the black.

_iv. Karl "Helo" Agathon_

A day and a half after leaving the city proper, they break into a sporting goods store and spring all the hunting rifles. Just in case.

Helo tells her this could be a good place to rest, so she stows the weapons in the truck and lets him scout for food.

There's some rations, a little fancier than military issue, but probably gritty enough to satisfy the store's former customers.

They peel the foil wrappers off the food, eat the bland supplements without relish.

Helo offers to take first watch, so she crawls into the back of the truck, next to the weapons.

He leans against the door. She reaches out, puts her hand on his.

"This sucks," she remarks, because she's not sure what else to say.

Helo laughs. "Yeah. It does."

His palm is calloused and warm, and she falls asleep holding his hand.

_v. Zak Adama_

She doesn't want to think about flying, or the test, or the lie.

He wants to celebrate, though, so she lets him drag her to a bar. She smiles because he expects it, but also because she loves him, and he's happy.

He drinks more than she does, for once, and it makes him louder and sillier and even more chatty than usual.

When he starts to talk about the test, again, she shuts him up with a kiss. Grabs his arm and pulls him to the bathroom, locks the door after the last, scandalized occupant rushes out.

He grins at her, buries his hands in her hair, and tells her she's crazy. She hops onto the counter and grabs his belt loops. Whispers, _Now_.

When he sinks inside her, he closes his eyes, and she hides her face against his shoulder.

He tells her he loves her, over and over again, and she wishes she deserved it.


End file.
